User talk:Birdpaw
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Fanfiction! Thanks for your edit to the User:Birdpaw page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Forestpaw13 (Talk) 02:36, 2010 April 17 Hey, Birdpaw, and welcome to the wiki! I hope you have fun writing stories here. Just ask on my talk if you need help. Welcome, Raven Randomness! 03:35, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Help Can someone help me on how to make the story because in the category the first one is a kits adventure but it is not turning blue can somene help me? birdwing 02:40, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I make a story to go the pencil that says Creat New Article. Click that then use the second format. :] - Skull Last Relics... 03:32, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks =) birdwing 13:41, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Hi, I'm Forestpaw13. Again. LOL. Welcome to the wiki! I saw your name and gasped- I have a character named Birdpaw in one of my stories! I guess we have something in common. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 12:47, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. My birdpaw belongs in thunderclan and yeah i read your story i gasped too lol birdwing 13:39, April 17, 2010 (UTC) LOL. Weird coincidence, eh? [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 13:41, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes wierd lol me and my friend play warrior cats (im not kidding lol) and i love the name Birdpaw lol but my bird paw kind of looks like scourge only with two white paws and not so mean. birdwing 13:44, April 17, 2010 (UTC) xD Cool. I made a warriors camp once, found a Mooncave, and made myself Foreststar, leader of RiverClan (it was near a creek). Never really got any further then that. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 13:47, April 17, 2010 (UTC) You should read my prolouge it may sound wierd but i like it and this was the begginig my friend did your story is epic Btw. Help i made my prolouge and i cant make chapter one but when i did some other peoples fanfics came up and now i dont know what to do please help me birdwing 17:43, April 17, 2010 (UTC) You can do it on the same page. Anyway, you made your story into a category, not an actual article, which makes it much more difficult for people to find. I can fix it, though, if you want me to. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 17:45, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh that would be great Forestpaw13 i would greatly appreciate it birdwing 17:48, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'm done. I fixed some grammar and spelling errors, if that's all right with you. I also added a heading for Chapter 1. If you need anything else, feel free to ask. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 18:00, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks Forestpaw13 birdwing 18:37, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Heyo!!! :) Hey Birdpaw!! I'm Hiddensun but you can call me Ssunny! :) And just liek Forest said "welcome!" If you need help or have any questions, just tell me and I'll eb glad to help! Can't wait to see what stories you will make![[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 20:20, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey sunny i already made a story and im working on chapter 1 its called The power of four one from each clan they will all experiance love,life,loyalty,betrayel and the works lol im evil =) birdwing 23:34, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Coolio!! I'm gonna check it out![[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 23:39, April 17, 2010 (UTC) lol im working on it but soon i will be on chapter two birdwing 00:06, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Work in progress story Hi people for A kit's adventure there will be only six chapters and an epilouge you know six chapters six moons so there will never be a dull moment for birdkit and company including Rushkit Goldkit Icekit and Treekit Er... what do you mean? You already have a chapter 1. FP13 13:44, May 5, 2010 (UTC) How did you put chapter 1 on That is what i dont get? birdwing 13:46, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay. You copy the code for Chapter 1. ( Chapter 1 ) Then instead of a one, you put a two for Chapter 2. FP13 19:24, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Video Er, the wiki does it for you, there's a button on the top. Then it's self-explanitory, I think. FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 19:54, May 30, 2010 (UTC) There's a code somewhere, but I'm not sure what it is. Copy the code from another story, that's what I do. FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 20:17, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Birdpaw Here's Birdpaw, the others will be done shortly! Teddy Bear!' [[User:Hawkfire98|'I think']] [[User talk:Hawkfire98|'I'm obsessed']][[User talk:Hawkfire98|'with']] [[User talk:Hawkfire98|'hedgehogs..]] 02:10, June 12, 2010 (UTC) And Crookedpaw.. Teddy Bear! [[User:Hawkfire98|'I think']] [[User talk:Hawkfire98|'I'm obsessed']][[User talk:Hawkfire98|'with']] [[User talk:Hawkfire98|'hedgehogs..']] 02:25, June 12, 2010 (UTC) And Darkpaw. Teddy Bear!' [[User:Hawkfire98|'I think']] [[User talk:Hawkfire98|'I'm obsessed']][[User talk:Hawkfire98|'with']] [[User talk:Hawkfire98|'hedgehogs..]] 02:37, June 12, 2010 (UTC) And last but not least, Windpaw. Enjoy your cats! Teddy Bear! [[User:Hawkfire98|'I think']] [[User talk:Hawkfire98|'I'm obsessed']][[User talk:Hawkfire98|'with']] [[User talk:Hawkfire98|'hedgehogs..']] 02:45, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Blog Hey Birdpaw! I just wanted to know if you could read my blog- Animal Saver Foundation and comment! :D Thanks! Wetty Wet WetYeah Ok =) BirdstarTo the world I am one cat, but to Darkstar I am the world 01:55, June 22, 2010 (UTC) And Birdpaw, you're suppose to comment on my talk page. Wetty Wet WetYeah Sure I'll read your series! I'll get right on it! :) RainfireThe Scruffs' 01:10, June 24, 2010 (UTC) lol sorry birdy but I have no idea what you just said xD [[User:Hiddensun|'Sunny ']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Forever young...♥ ']] 22:05, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure! But Arti asked for the wish series before youy, so I'll put TPoF after it :)--[[User:Hiddensun|'Sunny ']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Forever young...♥ ']] 17:56, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh my gosh i'm sorry. I didn't know your name was Birdpaw, but yeah that was a different Birdpaw.DeathpawI SHALL KILL YOU ALL!!!! 01:57, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Sure. I coudl use a bit of help. (sorry I haven't been updating ti recently) [[User:Hiddensun|'Sunny ']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Forever young...♥ ']] 14:33, July 6, 2010 (UTC) sure![[User:Hiddensun|'Sunny ']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Forever young...♥ ']] 17:56, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok! She might not appear much rigth now, but I have a plan for her. [[User:Hiddensun|'Sunny ']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Forever young...♥ ']] 18:05, July 8, 2010 (UTC) not really. She'll be in a battle alright, and maybe some cat will say something abotu her jaw, btu what I have planned is -hinthint- she'llbeaprisonertryingtoescape -hint- lol. Hope it turns out good.[[User:Hiddensun|'Sunny ']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Forever young...♥ ']] 18:10, July 8, 2010 (UTC) hahha we'll see. enough hints of rnow :) [[User:Hiddensun|'Sunny ']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Forever young...♥ ']] 18:15, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank You!!! (S) - Omigosh, you're following Black Death?!?!?!? And you fixed it!!! :D Thank you sooooooo much!!! Mosswhisker & Steatlhfire 03:38, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Beta Readers Okay. Beta readers are people that will read your story (or anyone else's) for someone else, and review them. It's not rights, it's just a request. You become one when someone asks you and you say yes. [[User:Forestpaw13|''' Forest ]] talk blog 19:06, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Rollbacker Hey Bird!! Your a rollbacker on warrior fan-art!!!! congrads [[User:Poppyshadow| '''Poppy]] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 16:48, July 19, 2010 (UTC) HP roleplay ohhhh...so you're Abby? Anyway, here's the link: www.joinhogwarts.weebly.com okay, bye!Misty misty Mistysun 00:45, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Fan art wiki Hey bird! have u finished u contest entry? just wondering cause if everyone gets it in early then the contest will fin early. k bye! [[User:Poppyshadow|'Blaze']] I have my freedom! Finally! ¬_¬ 13:31, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Actually it wasn't my choice on my own, you became a ThunderClan apprentice because the other leaders and I thought it fit you well. You wanted to be a medicine cat but we had to think hard about our decision. Im sorry you are sad about this but it is final. It wasn't suppose to be a punishment or anything, just a chouce me and the other leaders made. Airplanes in the Night sky are Shooting Stars...I could really use a wish right now... Stop. We did this because you made drama, we made you an apprentice because we knew you would do this! Stop being a little cry baby because you don't get what you want! Apprentice's become warriors! I demand you to make this stop, you are bringing too much drama to this wikia because you don't get your stupid way! This is the most meanest thing i've done and it takes a hard time to get me this ANGRY! Airplanes in the Night sky are Shooting Stars...I could really use a wish right now... Wetty's being a little forceful, but Birdpaw, quitting because you don't get what you want isn't the way to solve your problems. This are bringing up more drama. Being an apprentice is fine, you probably would've become a warrior very quickly. So I'm asking you please don't quit and if you feel unappriciated talk it out and not try once, then give up and quit. This is really going to stir up drama and no one needs that. So kind regards and please remember we all appriciate you, but not the drama. Thanks. BramblestarJoin WindClan the awesome! JOIN IT NOW!!!!!! :D 19:46, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Birdpaw, I'm sorry, but the reason you aren't a medicine cat/warrior/deputy is, although you have met a lot of people, because you still haven't figured out quite how the wiki works yet. You aren't the only apprentice.We don't mean to hurt you at all. But Arti is right. Quitting won't do anything. I'm not trying to cause a huge drama, and I'm sorry you feel this way. And keep in mind that if you stay, and are paitient and wait a bit, and tolerate a bit more, you may become a warrior in the near future. Map fern 20:17, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Birdpaw, I saw your userpage. I would like to say that I am 14 (and a half), and I've been here for a year and a quarter now. It takes experience and time to be where you want to be and you're just not showing the traits at the moment. [[Standards (Series)|'Freedom']]in the forest 20:25, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Just like that? You do understand with a little time and effort, you could become an apprentice? [[Standards (Series)|'Freedom']]in the forest 00:32, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I saw what you lefton Foresty's page and just wanted to say that sorry you're quitting and we won't put you in the DF. Wetty was a little harsh to call you that, but thsat's just how she is. And TPL probably hasn't gotten back to you because she, like some others, is seriously mad at you. BramblestarJoin WindClan the awesome! JOIN IT NOW!!!!!! :D 00:45, August 11, 2010 (UTC) LOL, I thought your siggy meant the shoe. xD Yeah, that was a little harsh. We'll be sure to put you in StarClan, and if you come back, you'll be a spirit. (which sounds seriously cool, you should try it) :) [[Standards (Series)|'Freedom']]in the forest 12:27, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back. :) We're on the IRC, maybe you should come BramblestarJoin WindClan the awesome! JOIN IT NOW!!!!!! :D 14:41, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Type in the search box here, IRC and then there's the URL there. BramblestarJoin WindClan the awesome! JOIN IT NOW!!!!!! :D 14:49, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Glad you're back birdy =D SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 14:51, August 11, 2010 (UTC) You can join Shadowclan, as an apprentice but I also think as med cat apprentice - please don't take it the wrong way. :)SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 16:52, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ok! great =)) Coudl you give me your description so I can add you? 9not rigth nwo because i have to confirm this with the leaders)SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 16:55, August 11, 2010 (UTC) don't worry.SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 16:59, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Wb to the wiki, Bird! :D 19:43, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Shadowclan. I'll add you right now and sorry I didn't see your message cause evening's was just below it. sorryzSunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 23:10, August 11, 2010 (UTC) could you give me a short description? SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 23:11, August 11, 2010 (UTC) sure!!SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 23:18, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Yer Kitty Sucks. D: Lol sorry. But my computer was spazzing so I had to resort to paint :P I'll redo Birdwing but for now, have this crappily done picture of a pretty she-cat beating up an unfortunate tom. o_o Sunset 01:15, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Birdwing and Crookedpaw! If there something ya don't like tell me! [[User:Poppyshadow| Blaze]] I have my freedom! Finally! ¬_¬ 19:47, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ok, you put this: Question here Answer 1 Answer 2 You can replace where it says questions with yours and put as many anwers as you want :)SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 22:31, August 16, 2010 (UTC) No problem :) oh and soo cool you also like HoN!!! Though I wa steh onyl one who read them xD What do you think of them?SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 22:38, August 16, 2010 (UTC) YUPZ!! When i started the first book by accident, the begninning was kinda confusing but them I got ti and it was soo good!!! I luvs them!!! I felt soo bad when Heath died :'( SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 22:42, August 16, 2010 (UTC) at first I hated him. I was liek'she doesn't like you anymore. she said it's over so get a clue." - he was soo anyoing!!- but then it showed how much he loved zoey so it was cute. Eric is an idiot! lolzSunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 22:44, August 16, 2010 (UTC) yup me too. ohh!! i love how setevie rae and teh raven mocker imprinted...love is in the air!! makes teh story sooo mcuh more interesting!!!!!!!!SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 22:47, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I knwo right? SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 22:49, August 16, 2010 (UTC) can't wait for the next one!SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 22:50, August 16, 2010 (UTC)